New Year's Eve's Eve
by Martian Goddess
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare gone wrong. "Who are you in love with James?" I'm gonna kill Louis for asking that. You see, the girl, she's sitting right across from me. I've been in love with her since she was 11. Except I'm 3 years older and she barely notices me. And I've only told Teddy. Because she's an honorary cousin. And Uncle Neville would kill me for messing with his daughter.
1. New Year's Eve's Eve

New Year's Eve's Eve

Hi. My name is James Sirius Potter. Just in case you didn't know me. Though that isn't likely seeing as who my father is. Today is the day before New Year's Eve. In my family, that is known as the day of the next generation's New Year's Eve's Eve party.

Let me explain. Starting with Teddy, all the kids born into my family, as well as the honorary cousins like the Longbottom kids and Scamander twins, would have their own party on New Year's Eve. Up until Teddy was 13 we would have one adult stay to supervise, but once he turned 13, we were allowed to party without any adults.

That's when the tradition started. Our annual game of Truth or Dare. And unlike muggle Truth or Dare, Teddy had a charm to make sure you couldn't lie. The game always turned out bloody brilliant.

Except then came the year when Teddy was old enough to go to the adult's New Year's Eve party. That's when New Year's Eve's Eve was born. We had our party a day early. Teddy, and later others, could come. And then they would go to the adult party the next night while the kids had an underage only party.

And this is the first year I am old enough to go to the adult party. I'm only a seventh year but I came of age earlier this year, so that overrules my status as a student. I don't know why this makes the New Year's Eve's Eve party different, but it just does.

The party is always held at my house. Probably because my house happens to be a mansion. Though technically, it's called Potter Manor, not Potter Mansion. But it's still a bloody mansion. Anyway, I head downstairs to see everyone already gathered in the living room, where we always play our game of Truth or Dare. I look at the clock and realize that it is 6pm and my parents will have already vacated the house.

I sit down at my spot in the circle. I look around and realize that our circle has grown greatly over the years. The first time we played this game, there were only 18 people. Over the years, people have been added. Some were girlfriends or boyfriends, now spouses. Some are still just girlfriends and boyfriends. And some are just dear friends. But now, our circle numbered 34.

And now that game began.

Finally, the game worked around to me. Louis asked, "Truth or Dare?" Now, Louis could come up with some ruddy awful dares, but he could also come up with ruddy awful truths as well. So having him ask is like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. When I see him getting impatient, I blurt out, "Truth."

"Who are you in love with?"

Now, I must explain why this is such a ruddy awful question. See, I don't have a girlfriend. I never have in fact. Not because I'm gay or anything, it's just that by the time I was old enough to be interested in girls, I had already fallen hard. And despite Louis being my cousin and one of my best friends, I had never told him this. But then, this year, he finally figured it out on his own. And ever since, he's been bugging me to figure out who I was in love with.

And again, you think that this isn't a big deal. Except it is. Because the girl, she's an honorary cousin. Which means she's sitting across the circle from me. Right now.

And even that wouldn't be horrible if I had a chance with her once she knew. Except I don't. Because I'm a seventh year. And she's a fourth year. And I've been in love with her since she first got sorted into Gryffindor.

To make matters worse, she's not just any honorary cousin. She's Alice Longbottom. Also known as Ally. Her dad has had me in his office so many times through the years for getting in trouble. If he knew I was involved with his little girl, he would bloody murder me. And he wouldn't be quick about it and use the killing curse. No. He'd crucio me to death. Literally.

My mouth opens, but no sound comes out. I can tell everyone is waiting for my answer. After all, Albus has turned my lack of a girlfriend into a running joke in the family.

And I can't even whisper it and hope they don't hear because with so many of us, we use sonorous to make sure everyone hears.

I've just got to say it. I've only got to say it once. I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this.

"No."

"You can't back out James. You know the rules," Teddy reminded me. Bloody traitor. He's the only person I've told about Ally. He knows what this is going to do to me.

I bring my head up and look directly at Ally. My dear sweet Ally. Who is going to reject me the moment she hears her name. "I'm in love with Ally Longbottom."

Her mouth drops open with shock. I don't wait for her to recover. I just run. I make it to my room and slam the door shut, locking it.

I flop down on my bed and bury my head in my pillow. Despite my best intentions, a few tears leak out.

A moment later, I hear someone knock on the door. Thinking it's Teddy, I choke out, "Go away Teddy, I don't want to talk about it."

From the other side of the door, I hear someone whisper Alohomora. I look up to see Ally walk in. I sit up quickly and try to wipe the tears off my face. She sits down next to me. She's staring at me but I can't make myself face her.

"Did you mean it? Do you really love me?"

"You know we can't lie." I mutter, now facing her but not meeting her gaze.

"I was just checking." Then she leans forward and does the unimaginable. She kisses me. On the LIPS! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's _kissing _me. She's kissing _me_. _She's_ kissing me. I can't believe in. But then she pulls back. I see worry in her eyes. Then I realize I hadn't kissed her back. _I can't ruin this_.

I lean forward and kiss her this time.

And she kisses me back.

I think I'm in heaven.

After a moment, she pulls away. I start to worry, and then I hear the words I never thought I'd be lucky enough to hear, not from her at least.

"I love you too, James."


	2. New Year's Eve's Morning

***Italics, unless one word in the middle of a sentence (which means emphasis), means a flashback***

* * *

New Year's Eve's Morning

Hi. It's James again.

So…

Last night, after Ally made it abundantly clear that she loves me back – blimey that girl can kiss, I'm not entirely sure a fourteen year old should be able to kiss like that to be honest. But I guess it's all natural talent since she said it was her first kiss. I'm her _first_ kiss! Merlin, I sound like a bird. Anyway! After all that, I refused to go back downstairs and she refused to leave me so we wiled away the time until midnight (when the party always ends out of tradition, despite it not actually being New Year's Eve anymore).

_We were lying down on my bed. Her head was on my shoulder and I think I was the happiest I'd ever been. Then she looked at me and asked the question I'd been hoping to avoid. "How long have you been in love with me?"_

_Despite my best efforts, I can't think of a way to avoid it without outright lying to her. And I can't lie to Ally. I just see her face and I can't do it. "Since you first started at Hogwarts."_

"_That long? Really? Why didn't you say anything?"_

"_Let me list the reasons: 1. You were too young. 2. Your dad would kill me. 3. You're still too young. 4. Your dad would kill me. 5. You're three years younger than me. 6. Your dad would kill me. 7. I'm going to be graduating in six months and you still have three years left at Hogwarts. 8. Your dad would kill me. 9—"_

"_Okay! I get the picture. So basically, you're worried about the age difference and my dad."_

"_Well, when you say it like _that_" I mutter sheepishly, ruffling the back of my hair._

"_I actually think it's kind of sweet that you're so worried about things working out between us."_

I'm_ sweet? Well, guess it's better than being an idiot for not saying something sooner. I just hope she forgets about the part where I had to plans to ever tell her. Ever. "I told you. I'm in love with you. I don't want to mess this up."_

Coming back to myself, I smile. Merlin. I'm not just smiling. I'm grinning like a bloody fool. But I don't care. Because Ally is mine. Finally mine.

Now I just have to get past her dad and deal with the age difference and me leaving Hogwarts soon and us being away from each other for ten months out of the year—

And I'm so totally screwed. I wish I could see those issues as as inconsequential as she does. But I will figure it out. Because after the ruddy _amazing_ time I had last night, I'm not going to do anything to chance losing that, losing her. Hmm, guess I'm going to have to thank Louis and Teddy after all. Or not. Louis at least doesn't need his ego to be any more inflated than it already is.

I jump as I hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Lily."

Godric. I probably should have mentioned that Ally is best friends with my little sister and my cousin Hugo. She's going to bloody eat me alive. Why, oh why, did she have to inherit our mother's temper? Come on, Merlin! Do you have no love for me?

"_James_. Let me in or I'll find my own way in."

And she actually would and could if she tried. Well, better not to make it worse by letting her anger stew while she waits. I get up and go to the door. I pause for a second before swinging it open. "What do you want, Lily?" _Okay_… probably not the best way to get her on my side about this relationship, but I tired. I get cranky when I'm tired.

"I want to know why the _bloody hell_ you didn't tell me you were in love with my best friend!"

And of course she has to be so damn loud this early in the morning. "Language Lily. And will you keep it down, you're going to wake up Mum and Dad."

"Maybe I'm trying to wake up Mum and Dad. I wonder what they'll have to say about you falling for someone _three_ years younger than you! And an honorary cousin too!"

Let the placating begin. "Lily. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone." (Technically I told Teddy, but she doesn't need to know that.) "Louis didn't even know I liked anyone at all until this year. _No one_ knew that she was the reason I never had a girlfriend—"

"Wait. _She's_ why you never dated? I was honestly starting to think maybe you were gay."

"I can assure you I am not gay Lily. Not in the slightest. I've been in love with her since _my_ fourth year. I just never did anything about it because of the age difference. And Uncle Neville. And I thought she thought of me as an older brother."

"You know, if you had told me, you two could have gotten together ages ago, right?"

"What? No we couldn't have. She's barely old enough now to be dating."

"I mean you haven't been the only one harboring a secret love for years."

Wait. What? "You mean…"

"She's been in love with you for forever too, you twat. But she thought you saw her like you see me."

"Never. At least, not since she started at Hogwarts."

"Well. I approve. You two will be good together."

"Really?" She nods. I can't believe my luck. "So you won't tell any adults yet?"

"Are you really that worried about Uncle Neville?"

"Yes, yes, I know. He's a sweet, loving bloke. Until someone dares mess with Ally. Don't you remember what happened to Al and Scorp when they played that prank on her? They each had detention for a month. And 25 points taken away. Each. And he was going easy on them. Imagine what he'll do if he hears about us dating."

"If? Don't you mean when? Because if you think Ally would keep something like this from her dad, you don't know her at all."

"I know." It's practically a moan. I sound so pathetic. "I'm just hoping to push it off as long as possible."

"Good luck with that one, big brother. You're going to need it."

* * *

**For reference:**

**Teddy is 7 years older than James.  
James, Louis, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are all in their 7thyear at the moment.  
Albus, Rose, and Scorpius are all in their 6thyear.  
Ally, Lily, and Hugo are all in their 4thyear.**


	3. New Year's Eve's Afternoon

New Year's Eve's Afternoon

Wotcher. James again. Obviously.

Well, now that I've been thoroughly berated by my pint-sized little sister, time for food. Actually, it's always time for food. But right now especially. Because it's now afternoon and I may have slept in but I'm still starving! And yes, I know I sound like my Uncle Ron. That's what every adult in this family tells me. Even a lot of the kids, since they have plenty of experience with his appetite too.

I head downstairs to find my entire family, well, my entire _immediate_ family sitting there waiting for me. I get the feeling I'm about to get interrogated. Please let Dad be the one to do it. He may be Head Auror but Mum is brutal when she wants something.

But Merlin just ain't listening to me today, because Mum says, "We hear that something big happened at the party last night."

Lily bloody ratted me out! I thought she approved! "Lily! I thought you weren't going to say anything!"

"I never promised that. I said I approved. But then you went and said you wanted to keep it quiet. And _that_ I do not approve of."

"So you decided to set Mum on me? You might as well have thrown me to the werewolves!"

"James. Stop arguing with your sister and answer your mother." I hate it when Dad uses that tone. It's the tone that says if you don't do what he just told you to, he's going to Imperius you and _make_ you do it.

Might as well get this over with. At least, mostly. "I got a girlfriend."

And of course, Mum squeals so loudly I think she's going to break my eardrums.

"Oh! Finally! Honestly, your father and I were starting to get worried. I even considered the possibility that you might be gay. Obviously that wouldn't matter to us, but when you never seemed to show any interest in girls…"

"Is that what the whole bloody family thought? That I was gay?"

"Language young man. And yes, I think so. Though most people didn't mention it. Didn't want you to feel bad if you were I think."

"Well, no need to worry Mum. I've never had a girlfriend because I've only ever wanted one girl. And I didn't think I had a chance with her."

"Who? If we assume it was one of the girls invited to the party last night…"

"It's Ally, Mum."

"Ally? Ally who?"

Is she really that dense? She's my mother and I love her with all my heart, but really? "Ally, Mum. As in Alice. Alice Longbottom."

"_Ally_? But she's Lily's age. And—"

"I _know_, Mum. That's why nothing's happened before now."

And then Albus had to open his big mouth. I love him, but sometimes I really hate him. "There better not be anything happening now. She's only fourteen."

"Al. I know you love her like a little sister, but I'm in love with her. I would never mess around with her like that."

"_Love_?" And here comes the squealing. Again.

"Ginny, how about you let James explain exactly how this all happened? That way we'll know all the facts."

I'm not sure if I should be smiling gratefully at my dad for stopping the squeals or glaring for making tell everything. I had really been hoping to scrape by with the smallest details.

"Well, if you want to know everything, I'm going to have to go back to the beginning of my fourth year…" And so I tell them. Every little detail. None of them interrupt. I think they can't believe I actually agreed to tell them everything. I'm normally one of the most private members of the family. Not real big on sharing. But seeing as how I want to marry Ally one day, they deserve to know. And yes, I said marry. That's how in love with her I am. She's it for me. If she'll have me. Or I guess, it's if she'll keep me, since she currently has me.

When I'm done, they just stare. Even Lily, and she already knew most of it.

And then the squealing starts again. Again. "Oh, I'm so happy you found someone Jamie! And someone who's already practically family! No need to worry about dying from the shock of meeting our huge family!"

"Ginny. Wait a moment."

"What, Harry? This is so exciting."

"James. Does Neville know?" And I saw Mum's eyes open wide with realization.

I look down at my lap. "No. We haven't exactly had a chance to tell him yet. We are going to tell him."

"Lily?" Of course Dad remembers what Lily was saying earlier.

"Well Daddy, technically he just said he wanted to put off telling Uncle Nev for as long as possible because he's scared of how he'll react."

"James, I understand that you are worried about Neville's reaction. Understandably so. He is after all very protective of Ally. But he is still one of my best mates. And as such, he will not kill you. He has also known you your whole life and knows you are a good kid and wouldn't just be messing around with her. You need to tell him. As _soon_ as possible."

"Yeah, Dad, he'll know all that. When he thinks it all through. But he's not going to think it through! He's going to murder and then realize latter that it might not have been a good idea. He doesn't think logically about protecting Ally!"

"She won't let him hurt you. If she really loves you, she will defend you to her father. And you know he can never say no to her."

"Then how do you propose we tell him?"

"Well. You are of age now and as such can go to the adult New Year's Eve party. You are also allowed to bring one guest. Normally we insist that everyone there is of age. However, under the circumstances, I think you should bring Ally. It might also be better if you wait until he has at least one thing of firewhiskey in him. He always becomes a right sap when he's drunk. Should make him more amendable to your cause."

I stare at for a moment before realizing the plan is actually quite brilliant. I've only seen Uncle Neville drunk once before but Dad was right, he is a sap. This might actually work.


	4. New Year's Eve's Evening

New Year's Eve's Evening

Hi. Just James getting ready for the party here. Well, Teddy's here too. He is helping make sure I look my best for Uncle Neville. I mean Ally. I mean, I need to look my best tonight, alright?

"Hey Ally. It's good to see you."

What did Teddy just say?

"Hi Teddy. Hi James."

Did she look nervous? Why would she be nervous? Is she worried last night was a fluke? Cause it really wasn't.

I go over and hug her. Oh, it feels so good to hug her. "Hi Ally. It's real good to see you." I pull back and ask, "But why _are_ you here?"

"Your mum wrote me explaining the plan for tonight. She said that I should get ready over here so my dad doesn't notice."

"Well, if it means more time with you, I am all for it."

"I'm glad. I'd be worried if my boyfriend didn't want to spend time with me." She smiles that coy smile before going up on tiptoes to kiss me.

"Ahem."

Now she looks sheepish. "Sorry Teddy."

Why is she apologizing? "Don't apologize Ally. I've nearly vomited before seeing him and Victoire together. He can deal with seeing us."

"Ha ha. Very funny James. Wonder if you'll still feel that way when it's Lily using that same logic against you when she starts dating." Teddy thinks he's so amusing.

"She's not going to have a chance to use that logic against me because she is never going to be old enough to date. Ever."

"She's the same age as I am, James." Damn Ally's logic. It makes too much sense.

"Different rules. She's my little sister."

"Well, I'm Frank's little sister. So if that rule applies to her it applies to me too."

"Ally!" I said, dragging her name out. She might have called it whining. I call it a creative tone of voice.

"James." Why does she have to do it right back at me? Remind me again why I'm dating my little sister's best friend? Oh yeah, I love her.

"Alright Ally. How about you drop this and I promise not to scare boys away from Lily."

"Really? I'm not sure you can promise that."

"Fine. I promise to allow Lily to date as long as I like boy and do not think he will hurt her."

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

Oops. She's looking a bit irritated now. "I love you, Ally."

She laughs! Wait. Is that a good or bad thing? "Nice save, James. I love you too."

"Ally! James! Teddy!"

"In my room Mum!" Why does Mum want us?

"Ally. There you are. We need to start getting ready."

Now? "Mum. The party doesn't start until 7pm." It's only 4 now.

"Honey. Beauty takes time." Does she have to sound so condescending? I'm not daft. I simply do not understand why it takes birds so long to get ready. She turns to Teddy. "Teddy. Make sure James looks his best. And if you can't tame his hair, come find me."

"Of course, Ginny."

And then my new girlfriend, the love of my life, ditches me. For my mum. There is something wrong with that scene. Isn't she supposed to ditch my mum for _me_?

But she came! And she's going to come tonight! Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I mean, Ally can protect me from Uncle Neville. She does after all have him wrapped around her finger. And yes I know it sounds bad to have my girlfriend protect me, but Uncle Neville can be scary. He is a war hero after all, former Auror, former Herbology professor, and current DADA professor and head of Gryffindor house. And Herbology may not sound that bad, but there are some wicked evil plants in the greenhouses at school. I can't count the number of times I've ended up in the Hospital Wing because of a Herbology lesson gone wrong. I've had broken—wait, did Teddy just say something? "Sorry Teddy. Spaced out there for a moment. What did you say?"

"I said, go take a shower now we have time to turn your hair into some semblance of neatness that your mother will accept."

"Okay. Are you going to be the one picking my clothes?"

"Do you honestly think Ginny would trust you to dress yourself for a formal event?"

"Right. What on earth was I thinking? I'm only seventeen after all. Barely even of age. Why would I ever think of dressing myself?"

"If I were you, I'd lose the sarcasm and get in the shower before Ginny shows up and sees you being sarcastic and not getting ready."

Shower it is.

And despite what you think, I'm not scared of my mother.

Alright. Maybe I am. Just a little bit.

Okay. Alright. Just a whole lot. She's a scary woman! Her bat-bogey hex is LEGENDARY! Literally. It's mentioned in my textbooks! There are legitimate reasons to be scared of her. Any sane person is scared of Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter when she is angry.

However, I do not see how she can possibly expect my hair to be neat. She can't even neaten up Dad's hair. Or maybe he just doesn't let her try? I don't know. All I know is I have been curse-blessed with the messy Potter hair. It's a curse because Mum always tries to neaten it and a blessing because it's actually kind of cool that I look like my namesake. Though I am not so much of a prankster. Or at least, I don't get caught. I'm too careful. That's how I made prefect after all. Dad couldn't believe it. Said it had to be from Mum because even though she was never prefect, all the uncles were except Fred and George.

I just thought of something. Uncle Neville picks the prefects of head of Gryffindor house. So maybe he won't think I'm so bad for Ally after all.

Oh, who am I kidding. No one is ever going to be good enough for Ally in his eyes. Not even the son of the great Harry Potter. That would probably have helped better if he didn't know Harry beyond what's in the books.

Sigh. Shower done. Let the torture begin. (My hair is never going to lie flat. Ever)


	5. New Year's Eve's Night

New Year's Eve's Night

Finally. Ready to go. And my hair is looking decent enough that Mum won't attack me with a comb. I hope. Time to test that theory.

I head for the sitting room, which is where we always gather before leaving. Anticipating Mum's attack, I walk in with my eyes tightly closed and my whole body braced to be attacked.

Wait. Why is there no attacking going on? Not that I wanted to be attacked but… I should probably open my eyes now.

Oh. That's why. I'm the first one down here. Damn. That means I might still get attacked.

* * *

Finally, footsteps. That better be Mum and Ally or I'm going up there to get them myself.

Yeah! It's, um, it's, she, her, that, um, Wow. She is absolutely gorgeous.

In case you're confused, I am currently standing here with my mouth gaping open, completely speechless, because Ally is so completely beautiful. Not that I didn't already know this, but that dress, the hair, just. Wow.

"So, um. What do you think?"

Ah, crap. She thinks I don't like it. Well, they say actions speak louder than words. So I go right up to her, bend down, whisper, "You're absolutely gorgeous," and then kiss her like my life depends on it.

Yes, I know. It's very cliché. But hey, it's true.

"Ahem."

I pull back from the kiss to see Mum looking at us with her arms crossed in front of her and the hint of a glare on her face.

"Sorry Mum. You look gorgeous too." Flattery always helps.

"Really?" Ok, maybe not always.

"Sorry," I say again, now a bit sheepish.

She sighs before giving in. "Just don't let Neville see anything like that. It won't help your case."

"Thanks Mum." Have I ever mention how much I love my mother. I really do.

Once Teddy comes down, we apparate to the party. Teddy gets to take Ally for side-along because according to Mum, I haven't had my license for long enough to be taking others with me without splinching them.

And now to head into the party.

Except I just realized, I'm going to die tonight. I am actually going to die. I'm not ready to die. I'm only seventeen. I haven't had a chance to live my life yet. I've only just barely been able to kiss Ally. I'm not ready to lose all that.

"JAMES!"

"Huh? What?" Oh, it's just Ally.

"James, it's time to go in."

"You know Ally. Maybe it's not the best idea for us to just walk in together."

"Are you really that scared of my dad?"

"Would you dump me if I said yes?" He's not the DADA professor for nothing!

"I'm not going to dump you. And because I know how much my dad's reaction means to you, I will talk to him first. Without you. Then he can get the ranting out of his system and he'll be okay with it. Or else. Okay James?"

I nod stiffly. I can do this.

Ally gives me a quick kiss before heading into the party. Not wanting to miss what Uncle Neville says (I may be scared of his reaction but knowing is always better), I follow her in.

Rather than head straight for her dad, Ally's taken a detour to the drink table. Now she's heading for her dad. He still hasn't spotted her. Spoke too soon.

"ALLY! What are you doing here? This party is only for those of age."

"Hey Daddy. I came as a guest." Good. Good. Ease him into it gently.

"Who brought you?" Uh oh. He's looking suspicious.

"My boyfriend, Daddy."

"YOUR WHAT?" Aw crap. He's really going to murder me.

"YOU ARE ONLY FOURTEEN! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE YET! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG!" I can't just let him yell at her like that. I'm going to have to stop this. Merlin protect me.

"NO ONE IS GOOD ENOUGH TO DATE MY ALLY!"

I walk up and sling my arm around her shoulders. She seems surprised that I didn't wait. Like I'd just let him yell at her without doing anything. "I would hope I'd be considered good enough to date her."

"NO!" Merlin's saggy pants, he got his wand out! I'm not ready to die! "NO ONE IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY ALLY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE SON OF HARRY BLOODY POTTER!

I'm so going to die. I should have written my will this morning. If anyone's listening, I want my broom to go to Albus. Rose can have all my school books. Hell, she can have all my books. Lily can have—

"WHAT THE HELL DADDY? BACK OFF! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE HIM! YOU CAN'T STOP US FROM BEING TOGETHER! AND IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT, THEN DON'T EXPECT TO SEE ME AGAIN ANY TIME SOON!"

Wow. Just. Wow. I didn't know Ally had that in her. And now she is dragging me to the fireplace and flooing us back to my house.

"Ally, that was—" Except then she breaks down sobbing on the couch. "Oh Ally. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I hold her tight and rock her gently as she sobs, murmuring comforting (hopefully) things into her hair.

After a while, she seems to have calmed down a bit. "You know how much I love you, right Ally? Because I really do. I can't believe you defended me to Uncle Neville like that. You are so amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too James. That's why I said what I did. And I meant it."

Wait. Huh? Which part?

"The part of about him not seeing me." She knows me so well. I didn't even have to say anything and she knew I was utterly confused. "Umm. James?"

"Yes, Ally?"

"Could I, umm, maybe, you know—"

"Stay here for the rest of break? Yes. You can."

She looks relieved. Good. I don't want her worrying anymore than absolutely necessary. "Thanks. I should probably—"

"James? Ally? Where are you?"

"In here Mum!" Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.

"Ally! Are you okay? You can stay here for as long as you like sweetie. It's no trouble at all. Harry's working on calming Neville down and your mother is going to send over your things in case you don't have a chance to go home before the holidays are over. Is that alright?"

Oh, how I love my mother. I think I've said that already, but I really do.

"Thank you, Aunt Ginny. You're amazing."

She's smiling again! Woohoo!

"I told you, it's no trouble at all. Now. It's been a long day. James, go show Ally to the guest room down the hall from Lily's room. I've had Kreacher get it all ready for her to use for the rest of the holidays."

"Thanks Mum. You're the best." She deserves a hug for this, so I give her one. She hugs me back in one of her signature bone-crushing hugs.

"Come on, Ally. You're in the same room you've used the other times you've visited."

Except this time, she's here as my girlfriend, not Lily's best friend. That means I can show affection freely. Though right now, I just do that by holding her hand as we head upstairs in comfortable silence.

As we reach her door, she turns back to me, still holding my hand.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for interrupting my dad's shouting match. So, thank you. It was very brave of you."

"Well, I couldn't just let him yell at you. If he wasn't your father, I probably would've hexed him for yelling at you like that. It wouldn't be the first time." I mutter that last bit hoping she hadn't heard. I didn't mean to tell her that.

"The first time?"

Now I'm looking down at the floor sheepishly. "Yeah, you know. Umm, that Slytherin bloke in your year. The one that's always annoying you. Until he stopped back in March. That's, err, that's because I hexed him and swore to do loads worse to him if he didn't leave you alone."

She's smiling! That's a good sign. "Normally, I would scold you for hexing another student, especially since you're a prefect, but right now, it actually sounds really sweet. So thank you. And good night."

"Sweet dreams, my lovely Ally." I kiss her good night then. And, you know, it turned out to be a good night after all. Despite the lack of sleep that kiss caused for me.


	6. New Year's Day's Morning

New Year's Day's Morning

After sleeping in this morning, I wander downstairs to find Ally and Lily eating a very late breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast in the kitchen.

Uh oh. They just got silent real quick after I walked in.

"Don't let me disturb your gossip session, my lovely ladies." I kiss each of them on the forehead as I pass by on my way to get some food.

Ally smiles at me while Lily looks a bit more serious. "Ally was just telling me about what happened last night."

"Oh. Yeah. And you thought I was being stupid trying to put off telling him."

"I never said you were stupid. I just didn't want to see Ally get hurt from not telling Uncle Neville."

I decide to change the subject. As I sit down with my plate of food, I placate Lily with a "Yeah, I know," before asking Ally, "Did you sleep well last night? I know his reaction was worse for you than me and I hope you didn't lose too much sleep because of it. You can't afford to be sleep deprived with school starting again soon."

"I slept fine, James. It's really sweet of you to worry though."

"Oh, don't you two start getting all lovey-dovey in front of me. I may approve since I know you're both helplessly in love but that doesn't mean I want to see it when I'm trying to eat."

Yes, my lovely little sister can be quite caustic when she desires it. "I thank you for your approval but neither do I wish to hear your opinions when _I_ am trying to eat."

"Play nice you two. It's too early to be bickering already."

"Says you." Lily and I retort in unison. We really are more alike than either of us would like to admit. And we both love a good bickering session. It's how we show we love each other. I feel the need to add though that, "It's not early Ally dear. It's almost noon."

"Alright then. I have too much to deal with already with my dad; I don't need my best friend and boyfriend bickering on top of that."

She called me her boyfriend again! Happy dance! But she really does sound exhausted. "How about you take a nap? I'll stop by the Leaky Cauldron and get your things from your mum. And she can give me a progress report on how Neville is handling things, alright?"

"Thank you James. That sounds lovely. Oh goodness, I'm starting to sound like you now, aren't I?"

"Indeed you are. But you sound lovely sounding like me." I lean forward to kiss her. As I pull away, I see Lily turned away in disgust at the blatant display of affection.

After taking my dishes to the sink for Kreacher to take care of later, I stop by Lily to pull her into a hug. I whisper in her hair, "She was your best friend long before I fell in love with her and she will always remain so. It is not a competition." As I pull away, she smiles and I see I judged the situation correctly.

I turn to Ally and pull her into a hug as well. "I love you, lovely Ally. I'll see you later."

"I love you too. Do try to avoid my dad when you stop at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I will try my best." I give her a quick kiss before heading upstairs to get dressed to go out.

* * *

As I walk into the dim interior of the Leaky Cauldron, I instantly spot Hannah Longbottom standing behind the counter.

"Hello Auntie Hannah."

"Oh, hello James. It's good to see you. How is Ally doing?"

"She's alright. Still upset by Neville's reaction though."

"As she should be. I'm horrified that he would act in such a way. He knows you are a nice boy that would do right by our Ally."

"Thank you ma'am. The sentiment is much appreciated. Has he cooled down at all since last night?" Highly improbable, but I can hope.

"A bit. But not enough that it would be a good idea for you to hang around much longer sadly."

"That's more than I expected. I just thought I'd save you a trip and pick up Ally's things, seeing as how she most likely won't be home for the rest of the holidays."

What I hear next is almost enough to make me mess my pants.

"She better be staying in a room on the opposite side of the house from yours, young man." Uncle Neville had managed to come down without his wife or me noticing his approach.

"Of course, sir. She is staying in the room she has always used in the past when visiting Lily."

"Good. Tell her that she is welcome home any time that she wishes. It is not necessary for her to stay away from her mother when she is already gone at school for most of the year."

"I'm sorry sir, but she has made it abundantly clear that she will not come home until you accept our relationship."

"And why should I do that?"

Might as well be honest. "Because I have loved her with all by heart since I was fourteen and have never looked at another girl since I fell for her. And if she'll have me, I plan to marry her one day. And I would very much like your blessing; because while I would still ask her without it, I know it would break her heart having to choose between her father and the man she loved. Because, somehow, she loves me just as much as I love her."

He seemed shocked by my honesty and bluntness. "Well. Um. Is that so?"

"Yes sir. It is. Now, can I tell her she can come home or do I need to continue with my original objective of picking up her things?"

"Well. James. I must say, I do not like the idea of my daughter dating. And I still think that she is too young. Especially compared to you. But, if you make her happy, then I guess I will just have to deal with that, won't I?"

"Thank you sir. Very much. Ally will be very glad to hear it."

"Like I said, she is welcome home any time she wishes. Just make sure you don't get too affectionate with her. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Crystal clear."

"Good. Then, last time I checked, we aren't at school. Which means I am still Uncle Neville to you."

"Thank you, Uncle Neville. I'll go tell Ally the good news now, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Bring her back, will you? I trust you know how to safely maneuver the Floo Network, seeing as how you haven't had your license long enough to be taking her side-along."

"But of course. Your wish is my command." And with that, I apparate back home.

As I wander back inside, I see my father sitting in front of the fire nursing a glass of firewhiskey.

"A little early to be breaking out the alcohol, isn't it Dad?"

"Yes, well. I had hoped last night would go better. For your sake, as well as the sake of my friendship with Neville."

"Well, if that's what the alcohol is for, then toss it. Everything's fixed."

He looks up at me in surprise.

I say simply, "I ran into Uncle Nev at the Leaky Cauldron. We have his blessing, however grudgingly given."

"Why were you at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I thought I'd save Auntie Hannah from having to make the trip over here to bring all of Ally's stuff. But everything worked out in the end."

"How in Merlin's name did you convince him to give his approval? Especially after his explosion last night."

"I told him the truth. Once he realized how serious I was, he decided it would just be easier to not fight me on this."

"I'm glad. You two deserve to be happy together. Now, I think Ally is napping upstairs. You should probably go tell her the good news."

"Will do, Dad. And I'm glad you approve. Seeing as how I plan to marry her one day." With that, I head for the stairs. As I pass through the doorway, I hear my dad mutter, "Just like his namesake." I'll have to ask him the story behind that comment one day. But for now, I had a girlfriend to make smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am leaving this where it is for now. I'd say it's on hiatus but not really because I feel it could be left the way it is and still be a good ending. I am planning on adding to/improving it at a later date, but I just have too much on my plate right now. Feel free to read my other stories! They're quite good if I do say so myself. I actually think they're better writing quality than this is... Which is why improvements will be made before I continue this. I apologize to all those who were waiting for more. Just remember to follow this story if you do want to read the new and improved version when I get to it :)**


End file.
